L'insaisissable
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une étreinte de plus. Un moyen de passer le temps. Une agréable distraction motivée par un désir profond. Ils n'attendent rien l'un de l'autre. Ils se haïssent. Ils se tueraient probablement encore s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais il y a ces regards...


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce soir un petit -gros- OS sur le merveilleux couple de dragons que nous connaissons bien. Il s'agit là d'un cadeau pour T**alim76** qui sort d'un concours épuisant et éreintant. Pour la féliciter d'être arrivée jusque ici, je tape donc un bon coup de batte sur mon second couple préféré. Je voulais lui faire plaisir en m'attaquant à Rhad' et Kanon. Et puis bon, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas limée les ongles sur leur dos à ces petits.  
Autre difficulté que je me suis mise de moi-même, écrire un lemon sur eux. Je n'avais jamais trop tenté en fait. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça. Seigneur Hadès. Enfin, ce qui est fait est écrit donc je vous laisse seules juges (hahaha! Hem.) de ce texte, et j'écouterais avec plaisir vos opinions!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating :** M. Mais genre vraiment M quoi. NC-17 dira-t-on. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/Kanon.**

Ma chère Ta-chan, j'espère que ce texte te plaira. Je te livre tes dragons, tels que je les vois entre leurs draps ;)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et sachez que toutes vos opinions sont bienvenues!

* * *

Un mouvement de hanches, brusque. Un grognement, sourd. Un désir, certain.

Rhadamanthe se mord la lèvre violemment. Sous la chaleur que dégage le corps de Kanon, il a l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Il cherche le plus possible à retenir son envie de faire les choses à sa manière, comme il en a réellement envie depuis que son… amant a mis un pied dans la pièce. Il ne peut pas le prendre comme il le souhaite, il le sait. Le tenterait-il que l'autre lui écraserait immédiatement la gorge en lui sifflant des menaces avant de disparaître pour de bon. Le Spectre n'a absolument aucun droit sur lui, et si l'inverse est tout aussi vrai, il faut parfois savoir faire… des concessions. Ils ne se sont pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils sont entrés. A peine en ont-ils franchi le seuil qu'ils sont allés directement à leur raison d'être ici. S'embrasser à perdre haleine, se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, et unir leurs corps dans un besoin étouffant. C'est tout. La pièce est plongée dans la moiteur d'ébats violents et dans un silence lourd seulement coupé par le bruit caractéristique de deux corps participant à une forme d'échange bien particulière. Il brûle, il le sent, il brûle de l'envie qui lui consume les reins, il brûle de ce désir que fait naître en lui le corps de l'autre homme. Il ne sait même pas comment il arrive encore à se retenir de plaquer Kanon sur le lit pour lui faire subir les dernières des tortures. Il lui faudrait se battre, bien évidemment, jamais son amant régulier ne le laisserait faire de son plein gré. Mais quelle lutte formidable ce serait !

Devant ses yeux, il voit la cicatrice, immense, disgracieuse, qui court sur le torse en sueur du Gémeau, et qui se meut au rythme des crispations erratiques de son corps. Souvenir d'un passé violent que l'ancien Marina revendique pourtant sans aucune honte. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est lui. Rhadamanthe glisse la langue dessus, et s'attire un grondement énervé de son possesseur qui a horreur qu'on touche à cette partie de son corps. La sensation est un peu rêche, différente du reste de sa peau. Il la frôle de ses dents, en retrace les contours, cherchant un point sensible qu'un feulement lui indique merveilleusement. Kanon n'est décidément jamais honnête. Il ment, encore et toujours. Il attaque en prévision, au lieu de se défendre lorsque le temps est venu. Rhadamanthe relève les yeux, et croise, au détour d'un va-et-vient plus brusque qui arrache un hoquet de plaisir au Gémeau, le regard pers de son vis-à-vis qui ne laisse transparaître aucune autre émotion que la colère et le plaisir sourd. Les yeux mi-clos, le front transpirant, et les dents serrés, le chevalier contient du mieux qu'il peut les sensations qu'il ressent sous les assauts répétés de son ennemi. Il sent la jouissance que lui tire chacun de ses gestes, le claquement caractéristique de leurs corps, la sensation de son sexe en lui, ou celle de la peau de Rhadamanthe sous ses mains. La prise du Juge sur les cuisses musclées se fait plus violente, appuyant fortement ses ongles jusqu'à en laisser des traces de doigts blanches sur la peau bronzée. Les phalanges s'enfoncent dans son épiderme, exerçant une pression à la limite de la douleur, empêchant également les mouvements au rythme souhaité tandis que des marques commencent déjà à se former sur son corps. Des bleus. Quelque chose de visible. Des traces… de possession. De revendication. Comme lorsque Rhadamanthe avait empêché ses frères de le tuer. Pour clamer qu'il était sa proie. L'ex Marina écarquille les yeux, et siffle de mécontentement.

« Rhadamanthe, pu…tain ! »

La voix de Kanon. Qui le couvre d'insultes soufflées. Qui est hachée de plaisir, malgré la colère évidente qui transparaît au travers de chacun de ses mots. Son timbre lourd qui provoque un violent frisson chez le Spectre, même s'il sait que présentement, ce sont des reproches qu'il lui adresse. Le timbre vibrant de fureur de son ennemi lui arrache une grimace sadique qui pourrait vaguement s'apparenter à un sourire. L'autre homme est en colère, et lui ne l'en désire que plus fort encore. Kanon n'est pas content, c'est même un bel euphémisme. Il est sûrement hors de lui en cet instant. Mécontent au plus haut point que la pression des doigts du Juge sur son corps soit si forte, qu'il marque sa peau de telle façon que n'importe qui d'autre pourra voir les traces laissées derrière leur étreinte. Il n'appartient à personne, c'est ce qu'il lui fait comprendre au travers de cette aura de cosmos furieux qu'il a laissé déborder. Par la faute du Spectre, Kanon va devoir porter la preuve que son ennemi et lui s'envoient en l'air. Personne d'autre dans le sanctuaire n'a la force de laisser des marques pareilles. La puissance du Juge et la pression qu'il exerce sont tout bonnement insupportables. Le Gémeau abhorre cela, et la sentence est immédiate, ses doigts glissent dans les mèches blondes du Juge et lui tirent violemment la tête en arrière, fusillant du regard le coupable. Il s'y agrippe si fort que le Spectre peut sentir une forte douleur se répandre sur son crâne.

Une nouvelle morsure sur sa lèvre provoquée par la douleur ressentie sur l'instant. Il sent le léger goût métallique sur sa lèvre, et au vu de l'air triomphant de Kanon, il est parvenu à se faire saigner. Rhadamanthe soutient les orbes pers qui le surplombent, absolument pas impressionnée par l'incendie qui les habite. Au contraire, il accélère sa cadence, arrachant un grondement rauque à l'homme au-dessus de lui. Le Juge observe les mouvements de son amant, qui a rejeté légèrement la tête en arrière, faisant glisser quelques mèches turquoise sur les genoux du Juge, provoquant un frôlement répétitif sur son corps, le visage contracté et les dents toujours fermement serrées, ne laissant s'échapper que des sifflements presque reptiliens. Kanon ne crie pas, Kanon ne gémit pas. Jamais. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il peut ressentir, malgré la sensation de brûlure qui le parcourt encore et encore, il ne donnera jamais cette satisfaction à Rhadamanthe, et ce dernier le lui rend bien. C'est un combat, une lutte à petite mort pour faire perdre l'adversaire. La preuve, c'est que le Juge d'Hadès n'a pas amorcé le moindre mouvement en direction du sexe de son partenaire, le laissant prendre son plaisir seul, le laissant se débrouiller avec l'envie irrationnelle qui lui ceint les reins et se prouvant ainsi qu'il est capable de le faire grimper aux rideaux par son corps uniquement.

Leurs échanges ne sont pas motivés par l'amour, mais pas la haine et la violence. Ils ne se plaisent même pas. Trop différent. Trop opposés, si ce n'est dans leur sens de l'honneur poussé à l'extrême. Ce n'est pas de l'attirance, c'est une espèce de passion inexplicable, à la limite de la folie. Ils l'ont su dès l'instant où leurs regards se sont croisés lorsqu'ils ont été ramenés. Ils ont passé une heure à se chercher, à faire monter le ton entre eux encore et encore, à s'envoyer des piques blessantes. La suivante, Kanon l'a passé plaqué contre un mur à subir les assauts du Spectre. Celle d'après, Rhadamanthe l'a vue s'écouler le torse collé contre un bureau quelconque les bras plaqués de part et d'autre de sa tête. Et ainsi de suite. Chaque fois qu'ils se revoient, c'est toujours la même chose. Ils se détestent. Pire encore, ils se haïssent. Ils le savent tous les deux. Ils sont _ennemis_. La colère et le dégoût qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre sont comme inscrits dans leurs gènes. Cette paix factice que leurs dieux respectifs ont signée, aucun d'eux n'y croit réellement. Et plus encore que cela, la haine et la désapprobation du camp adverse sont gravées en eux. Dès que Rhadamanthe pose les yeux sur Kanon, il a envie de lui arracher le cœur, de torturer son âme. Dès que Kanon perçoit l'écho des pas de Rhadamanthe, il veut pouvoir déchaîner ses attaques sur lui. Leur relation est marquée par la mort. Par la lutte. Et pourtant, ils se retrouvent, encore et toujours. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, ils ne se posent pas la question. Le combat a tout simplement changé de forme. Néanmoins, à l'instar de leur lutte passée, Kanon ne le suppliera jamais. Il gronde, grogne, se débat, secoue la tête les dents serrées à s'en faire mal sous le plaisir qui lui retourne l'esprit, mais jamais il ne demandera grâce à son ennemi. Par principe. Par honneur. Par fierté. La fierté du Gémeau… Qui frôle bien souvent la mauvaise foi, qui est la source d'un nombre incalculable de leurs disputes se terminant invariablement de la même manière.

« M…erde ! »

Rhadamanthe serre fortement les lèvres après avoir sifflé de plaisir. Sur lui, Kanon a un sourire plein de suffisance avant de recommencer à se déhancher dans un mouvement déchaîné dont il a imposé le rythme, et sur lequel il laisse à peine le Spectre prendre le pas. Le dragon des Mers refuse qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit. Pas même cette attirance répugnante qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Ils l'ont choisie, malgré l'envie qui ne leur laissait guère d'autres opportunités. Mais entre eux, rien ne se fait par partage. Le Juge n'obtiendra jamais rien sans lutte, sans arguments autres que ses poings, ses doigts, son corps. Sa main glisse dans les mèches turquoise emmêlées, et les serre violemment, tirant la tête de Kanon un peu plus en arrière, malgré la résistance évidente de ce dernier qui doit probablement se faire mal à agir ainsi. Le Juge s'en contrefiche, tirant plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le chevalier se retrouve à fixer le plafond, laissant sa gorge nue à découvert. La Wyverne sourit en coin, observe le mouvement erratique de la pomme d'Adam saillante, les pulsations qu'il peut percevoir sur ce cou musclé, frôlant la peau du bout des lèvres. Il sent Kanon retenir légèrement sa respiration, Kanon qui continue à se débattre mais la prise du Juge est ferme, et assurée. Finalement, il se détourne de cette gorge chaude avant de glisser sa bouche sur l'épaule gauche complètement dévoilée, et y plante violemment les dents arrachant un sursaut violent au chevalier. Il savoure le goût de la peau salée, l'odeur qui lui assaille les narines, et glisse sa langue sur la chair attaquée. Un tressaillement brusque du corps qui le surplombe lui indique que l'ancien Marina a souffert, et il en tire un certain plaisir, maltraitant cette peau moite, y apposant une marque profonde, violacée et démesurée, sous les grondements furieux de Kanon.

De nouveau, les mains du Gémeau retrouvent le chemin de ses mèches blondes et tirent dessus. Il se débat, provoquant des mouvements merveilleusement érotiques entre eux, et entoure sa gorge d'une poigne ferme, coupant à demi la respiration déjà difficile du Juge. Dès l'instant où son ennemi relâche légèrement sa prise sur a chevelure turquoise, il se redresse brusquement, leur attirant à tous les deux un sifflement de plaisir incontrôlé, avant de rapprocher son visage de celui du blond, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôlent. Il y a une telle colère, une telle violence entre eux… C'est absolument fantastique. Et le corps de Kanon sur lui, ses muscles contractés, son visage crispé d'énervement, la sensation de ses cuisses qui l'enserrent violemment, de ses mains qui gravent la chair de son épaule et de son cou, le plaisir incontrôlé et pourtant retenu dans ses yeux pers et furieux… Il en perd l'esprit. Il en perd le contrôle. Il en perd sa retenue, redevenant ainsi l'incarnation de son étoile céleste.

« Ka…non ! »

Un frisson parcourt brusquement le Gémeau qui se cambre sous le plaisir. La voix de Rhadamanthe… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a horreur que le Spectre parle quand ils s'envoient en l'air. Le timbre de son amant régulier lui donne des envies de folie difficilement contrôlés. Les mains du Juge ont glissé sous ses cuisses pour l'aider à se soulever plus aisément, facilitant la rapidité et la violence de leurs ébats, de moins en moins contrôlables, horriblement furieux, et merveilleusement jouissifs. De nouveau, la poigne du Juge se fait forte, douloureuse, il plante ses doigts dans sa peau, tel son animal attitré, lui provoquant de nouvelles marques violacées. Il plonge son regard dans celui du Spectre, il sait que ça n'est plus qu'une question de minutes à présent, et entre eux, c'est un défi pour savoir lequel cédera en premier. Lequel sera plus faible que l'autre. Lequel emportera son ennemi le premier.  
Il a mal, tous ses muscles le tirent affreusement de lutter ainsi contre le plaisir, contre son envie de hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales sous les mouvements horriblement… précis du Juge qui ne fait rien pour se retenir. C'est la vengeance du Spectre. Il le sait. Leur position est à l'image de leur… relation ? Le terme le fait grimacer. Hors de question. A l'image de leur arrangement plutôt. Rhadamanthe qui le prend, sur ce lit aux draps défaits, qui plonge en lui, et frappe impitoyablement cette zone qui le rend un peu plus fou à chaque instant, à la recherche de son propre plaisir sans jamais chercher à soulager celui du Dragon des Mers. La position que Kanon a imposée, toujours _sur_ le Spectre, comme pour maintenir une forme de domination en dépit du fait qu'il est celui qui subit les attaques de son ennemi. Une relation de dominant-dominé que le Chevalier a décidée fermement et brusquement. Celle qui leur correspond le mieux, celle avec laquelle ils prennent tous deux le plus de plaisir, car de cette manière, Kanon donne le rythme. Et Rhadamanthe peut, quant à lui, savourer avec une fascination morbide les traits crispés de plaisir de son partenaire qui veut tant se retenir de hurler. Il ricane sourdement, bien qu'il n'en mène pas large lui-même, Kanon le sait. Il le voit dans la contraction violente de la mâchoire puissante du Juge. Il l'observe dans les pulsations de la tempe gauche du Spectre, dont le front trempé de sueur est crispé d'envie.

Leur échange est égoïste, purement avare, merveilleusement narcissique. Ils se contrefichent l'un comme l'autre du plaisir de leur partenaire. Et pourtant, la vision du visage pris par le plaisir du dragon marin a tendance à influencer énormément l'orgasme qui secouera immanquablement la Wyverne. Et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Des coups de reins plus puissants encore lui font perdre le fil de sa pensée. Il n'en peut plus, il le sait, pourtant… Il doit tenir, il le faut, il ne veut pas céder… Pas tout de suite.

Il y a un respect certain entre eux, souvenir d'un combat où une reconnaissance mutuelle était née d'un simple regard. Ce souvenir, le Gémeau le lit encore dans les maudites orbes d'or fondu du Juge. Malgré leur colère, malgré leur haine qui prend des tours inattendus, ils continuent à s'admirer dans le silence de cette chambre brûlante. A admirer cette force qui les a fait se choisir comme adversaires. Qui a poussé Rhadamanthe à ne plus chercher que lui dans tous les Enfers. Qui a mené Kanon à donner sa vie pour confirmer cette valeur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son rival. Ils luttent toujours, l'un pour prouver encore et encore sa liberté, l'autre pour posséder violemment et sans retenue, un amant ennemi et magnifique. Il y a cette envie d'obtenir quelque chose de l'autre, non pas en se rabaissant, mais en puisant au contraire dans leurs dernières ressources. Il n'y a pas de jeu d'humiliation entre eux. Ils n'en ont pas besoin, et le refusent même, de la même manière qu'un combat contre un Kanon sans armure avait rebuté le Juge des Enfers. C'est un affrontement à la loyal.  
Brusque, charnel, violent, _mortel_.

« Rhada…manthe !»

Le concerné resserre violemment sa prise sur les fesses du Chevalier. D'un mouvement de hanches accompagné d'un simple murmure glissé entre ses lèvres crispées, Kanon incite son amant à aller plus vite, à prendre une partie du contrôle bien que ce soit à contre cœur. Il n'en peut plus, il a besoin… Besoin de cette jouissance indescriptible que lui apporte une étreinte avec lui. Alors il doit céder, un peu. Cela le met dans une colère noire, il ignore ce qu'il recherche, il ignore pourquoi les choses ont fini de cette manière, et il ne veut pas comprendre. Mais dans cette pression qu'exercent les mains du Juge qui sont remontées sur sa hanche et son épaule, dans cette sensation de ce sexe en lui, dans ce regard horriblement sadique et pourtant purement sincère, il se sent vivant. Cette étreinte l'enivre, le rend fou, lui donne envie de frapper Rhadamanthe au visage et de l'embrasser comme un damné à la fois. Chaque fois que leur regard se croise au détour d'un mouvement plus profond qui le fait se cambrer, il a une envie folle de ravager sa bouche d'un baiser dévorant. Ce qu'il fait. Il ne s'en rend compte qu'une fois ses lèvres violemment scellées avec celles du Juge, étouffant un cri qu'il voulait contenir à tout prix.

Si Rhadamanthe est surpris, il ne leur laisse pas le temps, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre d'y repenser à deux fois. Une autre lutte s'engage, s'ajoutant à celles de leurs corps aux mouvements erratiques et à celle de leurs mains qui sont comme possédées par une vie propre qui les anime, et les font se chercher avec une fureur démente. Ils s'embrassent, de manière totalement indécente, la pression des doigts de Kanon sur l'arrière du crâne blond semble lui donner l'avantage l'espace d'une seconde mais un brusque mouvement de reins lui arrache un grondement de plaisir violent et la langue du Spectre reprend brutalement le dessus. L'étreinte contient ses gestes, le baiser étouffe ces cris qu'il se refuse à laisser franchir ses lèvres. Ils glissent, les traîtres, et viennent échouer entre les lèvres de Rhadamanthe, dont la lueur affamée de son regard est une indication bien trop claire. Le Spectre a compris. Il sait, il voit dans le regard du chevalier que celui-ci ne parvient plus à lutter. Tant mieux, car la Wyverne n'en mène pas large. La sensation brute du corps sec et musclé de son amant est en train de consumer ses dernières barrières, et la violence du baiser répond pour sa part à tous les fantasmes auxquels il a songé, et dont cette merveilleuse bouche était la première concernée.

Il se redresse brusquement, et les mains fermement accrochées aux hanches de Kanon, il entame un rythme infernal, le dernier de leur étreinte, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont plus en état de laisser durer les choses. L'ex-Marina gronde contre sa bouche, étouffant de nouveau ce qui aurait pu être un cri. Agacé, le Juge recule légèrement la tête, rompt le baiser et rétablit un contact visuel avec les orbes pers assombris de plaisir. La bouche entr'ouverte, entre deux sifflements de plaisir, le Gémeau laisse enfin échapper des témoignages de ce qu'il ressent réellement. La cadence devient erratique, extatique, et Kanon, les mains désespérément accrochés aux épaules et aux mèches blondes du Juge soutient son regard malgré l'avalanche qui se répand en lui. Il sait qu'il ne peut plus tenir, son sexe douloureux frôle à intervalles irréguliers les abdominaux du Spectre qui en tire visiblement une joie sadique s'il en juge par son rictus amusé. Un autre mouvement de reins, bien trop précis pour être honnête, le fait se cambrer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il y répond, inconsciemment, bien trop pris par la brume de désir pure qui s'est emparé de lui. Il va craquer, tout son corps lui fait mal de tenter de retenir cette jouissance qu'il sent pourtant si proche. Ses muscles lui tirent, sa peau est tendue à n'en plus pouvoir, et sa gorge lui fait mal de maintenir ses cris étouffés. Sous lui, Rhadamanthe ne vaut guère mieux, il faut juste… tenir…. Encore un peu…Encore.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

_Encore ! Oui, putain, oui ! Rhadamanthe !_

« Kanon ! »

La sensation de griffures dans son dos associé à un dernier coup de reins bien précis du Juge lui retourne brusquement la tête, il ne peut plus se contenir, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de hurler ce plaisir qu'il a trop voulu retenir entre ses dents serrées. Il se cambre à l'extrême, les yeux mi-clos, tirant violemment sur la chevelure blonde, et la bouche ouverte comme pour chercher de l'air, il crie. Il crie pour Rhadamanthe. Il en a à peine conscience, mais il le sait. Un grondement rauque, à la limite du râle et la sensation de la bouche du Spectre violemment accrochée à son épaule lui indique, quelque part dans sa part dans son esprit, que Rhadamanthe a pris son plaisir aussi. Ils sont venus ensemble. Il n'a pas complètement perdu alors. C'est déjà ça. La pression de ses doigts sur son corps est à la limite du tolérable, mais il se rend compte qu'il n'a même pas la force de lui faire remarquer. Le Juge est venu en lui. Et il l'a laissé faire. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Le souffle saccadé, il n'ose pas reposer les yeux sur le visage de son partenaire. Il se contente de desserrer lentement, un doigt après l'autre, sa prise sur les cheveux du Juge tandis que ce dernier semble également chercher un semblant de réalité après l'orgasme monumental qui les a secoué. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de leurs respirations haletantes.

Un courant d'air dans la chambre le fait brusquement frissonner, après avoir tant transpiré entre les bras du Juge. Kanon rouvre les yeux. Il veut se dégager. Leur étreinte est terminée. C'est fini. Il doit s'en aller. Il le sait. Non, il en a envie. Son accord avec Rhadamanthe ne va pas au-delà d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il amorce le mouvement, se redresse pour se dégager lentement du Juge dans un mouvement qui leur arrache un grondement à tous les deux. Il se tient toujours à genoux au-dessus de lui, et se débarrasse lentement de l'étreinte infernale. Il faut qu'il se lève. Maintenant. Il doit partir, avant de commencer à réfléchir au fait qu'il a crié pour lui. Il a cédé. Il a laissé tomber une barrière. Une seule. Une de trop. Mieux vaut quitter les lieux, avant que Rhadamanthe n'ouvre la bouche. Avant qu'il ne souligne ce qu'il peut constater par lui-même. Le Spectre est également allé plus loin que d'habitude, il ne risque donc pas de chercher à lui faire la moindre remarque désobligeante mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester. La tête de son amant est encore appuyée contre son torse or, en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais passé plus d'une minute contre lui. La Wyverne réfléchit aussi. Ils _savent_ tous les deux. Ils l'ont senti. Ils sont tous deux en alerte, presque… mal à l'aise. Et par-dessus tout, ils ont tous deux conscience que c'est un contact visuel qui pourrait avoir raison d'eux.

La tension sexuelle de la pièce est retombée, pour prendre une autre forme, bien plus dérangeante car extrêmement inhabituelle pour les deux hommes. Kanon recule un peu, et prend appui sur sa jambe. Il faut agir, maintenant. S'en aller. Il inspire profondément, et se relève d'une poussée, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour chercher à tâtons ses vêtements arrachés quelques heures plus tôt. Il enfile son caleçon rapidement, se rhabille en vitesse, sans faire plus attention au corps de son amant toujours sur le lit, dans la même position. Rhadamanthe n'a toujours pas cillé. Comme si le Dragon des Mers n'était pas parti. Ce dernier réunit ses affaires, une étrange sensation dans la gorge. Quelque chose cloche. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il le sent. Il avale sa salive, mais la boule logée dans sa gorge n'a pas bougée. Elle est toujours là. Et le silence du Spectre l'agace au plus haut point. Pourquoi ce dernier n'a-t-il rien à lui dire ? Agacé, il enfile sa tunique d'un geste brusque, et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans le but illusoire de les rassembler un minimum. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Au fond, c'est complètement ridicule. Rien n'a changé. Il se redresse, secoue la tête, et continue à s'affairer sans plus prêter attention à son partenaire.

Depuis le lit, Rhadamanthe l'observe, en silence. La scène est habituelle, pas particulièrement surprenante. On pourrait même dire que c'est un rituel. C'est toujours Kanon qui part le premier. Sa… soif de liberté prend le pas, jusque dans la chambre à coucher. L'ancien Marina ne restera jamais dans le lit plus de dix minutes après la fin de leur étreinte. Lui-même n'est pas certain de vouloir qu'il en soit autrement de toute façon. Kanon reste son ennemi, quoi qu'en disent leurs dieux, quoi qu'en expliquent leurs traités. Mis à part les moments où ils s'envoient en l'air, ils sont incapables de se supporter. Et encore, même quand ils couchent ensemble… Il passe une main distraite sur son épaule, où les griffures de Kanon se sont faites plus violentes. Il grimace. Il a mal. Cela lui arrache un sourire. Il suit du regard le mouvement des hanches, le geste des longues jambes aux muscles saillants, le torse puissant qu'il est toujours possible de ressentir au travers de la tunique cintrée. Et puis il y a ses cheveux, complètement improbables, et pourtant horriblement attirants. Kanon va partir. Il va s'en aller. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Pourtant, il a une étrange impression en cet instant. Il sent… que tout va disparaître. Que ce qui s'est produit dans cette pièce n'aura plus lieu. En franchissant leurs barrières respectives, ils ont mutuellement dérogé à leurs propres règles. Et à présent, Kanon va partir. Il ne reviendra pas. Cela ne devrait pas l'inquiéter. Il devrait s'en moquer. Mieux encore, il devrait être soulagé de savoir que cette attirance dénaturée va enfin se terminer une fois que le chevalier aura franchi la porte de cette chambre. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de ça. Il ignore pour quelle raison. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi agirait-il ? Il l'ignore. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que s'il ne réagit pas, Kanon va…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix de l'homme qui est encore son amant, du moins pour quelques secondes. Accusatrice. Agacée. Surprise ? Peut-être. Rhadamanthe se rend compte que sa main a agrippée le poignet de l'ancien général de Poséidon alors que celui-ci passait près du lit. Fortement. La pression doit être douloureuse. Il est tout aussi surpris que l'autre de l'y trouver là. Le geste a été totalement… Inconscient. Il a agi par instinct. Il observe, avec une curiosité presque malsaine, le poignet trop serré entre ses doigts. Il est en train d'essayer de retenir Kanon. C'est complètement stupide. C'est un oxymore total. Il est impossible de pouvoir contenir un homme tel que lui. L'ancien Marina n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Un réflexe peut-être.

-Putain Rhadamanthe, qu'est-ce que tu fous exactement ? _Lâche-moi_ !

Le timbre est moins assuré cette fois. Il lui demande de le laisser partir, de le laisser reprendre sa liberté. Peut-être que Kanon n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le retienne. Qu'on lui tende la main tout simplement. Le geste le met mal à l'aise, et il ne comprend pas à quoi il doit s'attendre. Visiblement, le chevalier commence à se poser des questions. Ce dont il a horreur. Il veut s'en aller. Non c'est une nécessité, sinon il va devoir se mettre à réfléchir à ce que cette main autour de son poignet implique. Et ça, il n'en est absolument pas question. Le Juge lui fait mal. Son expression est indéchiffrable. Il y a toujours cette contraction de sa mâchoire. Et ces yeux, dont l'expression reste insaisissable en cet instant. Il se débat un peu. Il lui fait mal cet imbécile. Et surtout, tout cela commence à devenir complètement ridicule. Quoi, pour un baiser, pour quelques cris, ils devraient tout remettre en question ?  
Le Spectre réfléchit à toute allure. Il doit lui répondre. Trouver quelque chose. Mais comment lui donner ce qu'il souhaite, alors qu'il l'ignore lui-même ? Il ne sait pas. Il panique, et Kanon commence à se débattre plus violemment. Il veut lui échapper, et s'en aller. Retourner au Sanctuaire, rejoindre ses pairs. Il veut fuir. Il veut aller quelque part où lui ne s'y trouvera pas, parce qu'ils n'ont strictement rien à faire ensemble. C'est ce qu'il devrait désirer aussi. Il n'y a aucune logique à son comportement. Il en a conscience. Pourtant… Il doit trouver les mots, il doit… Non il veut les trouver.

-Reste.

Un silence. Estomaqué.

-Pardon?

-Reste, Kanon. »

C'est tout ce qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Un mot, un seul. Minuscule, ridicule. Et pourtant… Pourtant il voit clairement la surprise dans le regard vert. L'hésitation également. Parce que ces quelques lettres ouvrent une possibilité qui les effraie tous les deux. Non en réalité… Il ne sait même pas si elle existe. Il ne peut pas penser à l'avenir, il est absolument impossible qu'ils en aient un, de par leur nature même. Alors pour le moment, il ne lui demande rien d'autre que de demeurer un peu plus longtemps dans cette chambre. C'est déjà énorme. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils n'ont jamais envisagé. Ensuite… Ensuite ce sera une autre histoire. Mais il ne veut pas y penser maintenant. Il n'en a pas le temps. Il surveille les émotions qu'il peut lire dans les orbes orageuses qui vont et viennent entre l'épaule du Juge et la porte de sortie qui se trouve au-delà. Kanon hésite. Sa liberté se trouve à quelques pas. Rester, c'est se retrouver enfermé. Comme autrefois. Rhadamanthe ne peut pas le forcer, il a déjà largement empiété sur son comportement habituel en ne faisant qu'offrir cette proposition. La suite, elle ne dépend plus que du chevalier d'Or. Une angoisse sourde se répand dans l'esprit du Juge. Kanon n'a aucune raison d'accepter sa demande, le connaissant, il va plutôt lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ce serait logique. Ce serait rassurant.

Leurs yeux se croisent, et chacun soutient les émotions qui peuvent se lire dans le regard de l'autre. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est de la folie. Rhadamanthe retient un soupir exaspéré. C'était une erreur. Kanon va partir, il le sait. Les choses ne peuvent pas se passer autrement. Le Gémeau rompt le contact visuel et tire sur son bras, se dégageant de la prise du Juge. Il a fait son choix, et ce n'est malheureusement pas celui qu'il espérait. Et qu'il craignait également. Il peine à contenir… sa déception ? Sans doute quelque chose comme ça oui. Il s'apprête à détourner le regard, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il voit que Kanon se baisse en réalité pour ôter la chaussure qu'il avait enfilé. Lentement. Il décompose chaque geste, sans le lâcher du regard. Kanon le teste encore en cet instant, fouillant l'esprit du Spectre pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de faire une erreur, et de se tourner en ridicule. Comme s'il cherchait une preuve que ce n'est pas ce que le Spectre voulait réellement et qu'il a mal compris ses paroles. Mais il ne la trouve pas. Et pour cause. Le regard que lui porte Rhadamanthe lui retourne l'estomac. C'est un risque immense. C'est complètement impossible que cela soit en train de leur arriver.

Un autre échange visuel. Et la main tendue du Juge. Qui attend, pour laisser encore une fois le choix à son amant de reprendre cette liberté à laquelle il tient tant. De repartir, pour de bon cette fois, et de ne plus jamais revenir. La proposition est unique, et ne se représentera pas. Quelques secondes encore, interminables. Et puis… L'autre la saisit. Il revient s'installer à genoux sur ce lit. Lentement, très lentement. Avec hésitation. En silence.

Kanon a pris une décision. Et le Juge ne peut que l'approuver, tout en redoutant ses conséquences. Pour eux deux, et sur bien des plans. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'est pas aux questions.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, vous êtes bien arrivées à la fin. Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


End file.
